Nothing Else Matters
by Atsurekino Kurome
Summary: Isabella Potter is having lecherous thoughts about someone she shouldn't. fem!Harry rated M for safety! Formerly known as Lecherous Thoughts
1. Thoughts and Freedom

Uzume Tsuki: Okay guys this is a new one for me… I'm gunna try my hand at a Harry Potter fanfic. Like my normal fanfics it will be terribly AU. HAHA! I've been reading a bunch of fem!Harry or slash fics where Harry ends up with Sirius or Remus. It was awkward at first I have to admit, but I actually started to like the idea. It was like when I started with yaoi. It just slowly grew on me. I would REALY REALLY REALLY appreciate any comments ANY of you have. But PLEASE keep them CONSTRUCIVE! You guys know the drill. I will admit that I didn't finish the series… I just couldn't get passed Harry's attitude in the 5th book… and yes I do know the whole reasoning behind it. I dare say I would act the same way. But I've read enough fanfics and looked up enough info that I think I could write something passable. I do plan on reading the books again. Because I did love the books much more than the movies. And please… don't even get me started on the whole Harry/Ginny thing and Hermione/Ron thing… I have nothing against Ginny… and Ron had his good moments… but why the FUCK did J.K. put those pairings together? It's my honest opinion that she just got too famous and began writing what she thought people wanted and not what she wanted. Whoops got off on a rant there LOL. If you're willing to get into a debate with me about it PM me LOL. I'll give you my whole point of view on it.

Another thing I'm sure bothers many people is that it is stated the Harry and Sirius are cousins. I actually believe it is something along the lines of second cousins. I have pushed that to the back of my mind in order to enjoy these fanfics. But I wonder if anyone realizes that Harry and Ginny are related also. I believe I read somewhere that either the Potters or the Blacks married into Ginny's family tree. So there. Anyways on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to Mrs. J.K. Rowling.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. Especially Harry and Sirius. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a PREIVATE MESSAGE. If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**  
! #$%^&*()_)(*&%$# #$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#E/|~#**~|\\#! #$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$#$%^&*()(*&^%$E#W#

Isabella Lily Potter stared out her window dully at the rain, the book on Occlumency book left forgotten in her lap. It had helped her greatly this past year. When Dumbledore had suggested that Snape teach her occlumency Sirius had put his foot down. He had refused to let Snivellus of all people near his goddaughter to teach her anything involving her mind. She had sat there, green eyes wide, as Sirius had threatened to bring down the wrath of Mordred on the Headmasters head if he ignored what he said. Of course the hole that Sirius blasted into the wall behind the Headmaster's head might have been a deterrent as well.

+flashback+

"No the bloody hell he will **NOT** be teaching her Occlumency! I will not allow Snivellus anywhere **NEAR** Prongslet's mind!" Sirius slammed his hands down on the table.

"Sirius my dear boy-" Sirius throwing a reducto at the wall behind his head interrupted him.

"I **WILL NOT** let him near **MY** cub!" his growl sounded dangerously like his animagus form. "If you ignore what I'm telling you Dumbledore… I will make Mordred look like a **SAINT**." [1]

"Sirius Black!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. Before she could even begin her tirade said man had whirled on her. Things had been tense between the two of them since Mrs Weasley had found them both curled up together on the couch asleep. Isabella had never cried so hard in her life. It was just a nap with her godfather... What was so wrong about being curled up with him? Sirius had said that she had done it often when he was little. And then the Weasley matriarch had kept her away from her Siri.

"You **DO NOT** get a say in this Molly. This is **MY** house! She is **MY** goddaughter. I **WILL** **NOT** let that man near her like that!" Isabella frowned. Siri was having a moment again. He often got possessive of her and even Remus because of everything that had happened. He paused and took a breath. "How would you feel if he was near Ginny like that? In such an intimate manner. Because that's what it is!" Because of the earlier incident that was like a slap to the face. It made her sit down and shut up.

"And you know as well as I do that he hated James. And for some Merlin forsaken reason he see's James in Izzy! You really think he would be gentle about it?! My answer is **NO**!" Here he put his arm around her and led her out of the kitchen.

+end flashback+

Sirius had given her a book out of the Black family library as an early birthday gift, telling her to use it and that they would find someone to gently test her. She had been practicing all year long and had gotten good enough to keep even the Headmaster out. One night however she had forgotten to clear her mind before bed and had received the most horrible dream ever. Voldemort had Sirius. [A.N. I know this isn't how it happened. But since it's my story BLEH!] She had panicked and shaken Hermione awake frantic about Sirius being tortured.

Hermione had managed to convince her to try and contact him before she ran out and tried to get herself killed. She had been so convinced that Sirius had been captured that she had passed out as soon as he had answered his mirror. When he arrived in the Headmaster's office they had both met in a fierce hug, and he had snatched her up and didn't let go. That night Dumbledore had had to explain what the room she had seen was and why Ol Moldyshorts had sent her a vision of it. There was a prophecy.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies .._

To say that she had destroyed the Headmasters office was an understatement. She had obliterated it and still didn't feel an ounce of guilt for it either. He had kept it from her. For YEARS. She had asked on more than one occasion what Voldemort's fixation on her was about. And the old man had given her a load of bull about wanting her to have a childhood. What childhood? Looking around her room she frowned. If this was a childhood she couldn't wait to grow up. She had slept in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years! And Sirius had been locked away in Azkaban in his own hell for twelve! She felt her face heat up at the thought of Sirius. Oh Merlin she needed to stop these thoughts. Not only was he old enough to be her father, he was her father's best friend and her godfather! Or as Dobby lovingly said it, dogfather. She shouldn't be having these thoughts about him! It was wrong. She was fifteen about to be sixteen, and the man was in his thirties! Thirty-six to be exact. A thirty-six year old that looked quite…well… hot now that he had time to actually heal from his time in Azkaban. And those blue eyes… the color of ice… but so warm. They way he looked at her sometimes just made her shiver. Maybe she was just reading it wrong... He would never look at her like that. Looking down at herself she frowned. She was so tiny... Years of sleeping in the cupboard and malnutrition had made her small. He had called her pixie like once. Unlike the other girls in her year she didn't have really any curves until just recently. Maybe she should let Ginny give her that make over after all...would he like it? He said he liked her the way she was... Told her it didn't matter because tomboys always made the prettiest girls.

But pretty enough for him? Gah! She needed to stop these thoughts! He is _supposed_ to be biased about her being pretty! He was her Godfather. He wasn't giving her heated looks. Looks that made her shiver even right now... She sighed and drifted off into a daydream that she really shouldn't be having about him. It was a crush... Yeah.. A one sided one. She'd get over it. Suddenly a squeal of delight bubbled up in her chest. He was coming to see her! Well he had been visiting her every other night for the past few weeks since she had been home. After the Order Members had made their threats towards her Uncle they had found Sirius sitting on the staircase waiting for them. Her Aunt Petunia had automatically recognized him.

+Flashback again+

"Hello Dursley. Tuney darling! So nice to see you after that debacle of yours at the wedding!" Sirius grinned roguishly from his spot on the stairs.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Vernon blustered. The look on her Aunt Petunia's face said she knew exactly what was going on.

"Siri!" she dropped her trunk and Hedwig's empty cage and tackled the older man. Laughing he spun her around before setting her back down.

"Ello love."

"What are you doing here? Do the others know you're here?" She was hoping beyond hope that he had come to take her away. She didn't want to be here anymore. She didn't want to be away from him anymore.

"I just came for a little chat." His eyes sparkled mischievously meaning that no they didn't know he was there. He was so Machiavellian! "I know for a fact that the others have spoken to your Dursley." He growled over her shoulder. "I also am pretty sure what you had planned for after you got her home you fat pig." He pulled her close as she shivered. "So since I couldn't be there to give you my own message the first time. I'm here to give it to you now." His normally impish smile faded and showed that he wasn't afraid to be just as dark as his name implied. "You lay a hand on her Dursley and I will make your life a living hell. More than a living hell really. Hell will look like a Utopia by the time I'm done with you." Here he smiled again. "I will be visiting every other day to make sure that you keep the end of the bargin. And I will be staying the night as well."

"Now see here we will not have any more of this freakishness than we already have to put up with! It's bad enough that we've had to deal with this freak-" once again Sirius cut off a tirade with a reducto to a wall. Petunia had screamed and Dudley had whimpered.

"What did you call her?" He didn't yell. She had never seen Sirius so calm. It was deadly, and it scared her. But she loved the fact that the Dursley's were practically pissing themselves.

"Frea-" another reducto to another wall.

"Wrong answer. Try again." This time Vernon wisely kept his mouth shut. "Now like I said I will be staying each night that I visit. And since I'm here tonight I'll stay." A quick repairo and the walls were fixed. "Come on cub let's get your things to your room! Oh and Dursley… that cupboard is no longer useful." She caught a quick look at her old cupboard to see the door missing and the inside charred.

+end flashback+

With Sirius stopping by she hadn't had to do any chores and she could get up whenever she wanted. She had also already finished her homework and had it revised by both Remus and Hermione. And now she was bored. And waiting on Sirius. It had been somewhat awkward for her having him sleep in the same room after Mrs. Weasley's scolding. Everyone knew how she felt about scarlet women. And it didn't help that she didn't really like Sirius. But he had started off sleeping as Padfoot then he spent more and more time asleep out of his animagus form. And BAM... She starts having these...thoughts... well really... Looking at pictures of him when he was younger and catching a glimpse of him shirtless had sent both her, Hermione and Ginny into giggles. She frowned. He had smirked at them for the rest of the day. He had heard them! Oh dear Merlin he had heard them.

A tapping on her window brought her out of her thoughts. It was Pig! And he had The Daily Prophet. Opening the window she allowed the owl in and relieved it of its load. The tiny owl caught a break then zoomed out , leaving Hedwig shaking her head as if to say 'kids these days.'

Unrolling the newspaper she couldn't help but feel dread. Who died this time? What slander were the putting about her now?

**Peter Pettigrew found alive! Sirius Black Innocent!**

Oh My God. Oh My God!

"Oh Sweet Merlin!" She dropped the paper as she heard the sound of apparition from the open window. Looking up she saw a grinning Sirius waiting for her outside. Bolting towards her door she managed to knock her whale of cousin over. Jumping down the stairs she snatched the door open and bowled into the older Wizard.

"SIRI!" And like many times before he spun her around and they laughed. This was perfect! She could leave here now! She could go and stay with him now and never have to come back to Durzkaban ever again!

"I'm free cub! They even compensated me and I get my old job as an Auror back!" They must look like idiots dancing around in the rain. But she didn't care. And she knew he didn't either. After a while they stopped and just held each other. They were soaked and she was getting cold. As she pulled back to suggest that they go inside and dry off he did the most unexpected thing.

He kissed her.

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$E#W #$%^&*()_+)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_(*&^%$# $%^&*((*&! #$%^&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$ #$%

Uzume Tsuki: HAHAHA! I'm gunna be evil! I felt this had to be the best spot to do this. Next chapter is gunna be Sirius' POV. Anyways I hope you guys like it! I actually thought it turned out quite well! I realized that things DID NOT happen the way I put them. If I'm not mistaken Harry got the vision of Sirius during his OWL's. I might be wrong seeing as how I didn't look this up and I haven't finished the book yet or watched that movie :D

[1] Mordred is the daughter of Morgause who is Morgana's younger sister. Popculture normally has Morgana as the evil one when it was really Mordred. Not saying that Mordred was good or anything. LOL Don't believe me? Look it up!


	2. Possessive Padfoot

Uzume Tsuki: Once again I would like to thank everyone who has favorited this story! I hope you still like it after the changes I made to the first chapter! Anyways this chapter is gunna be different because it's from Sirius' POV. And since I can just see Siri being totally possessive of Harry and Remus because of what happened that's how he is in this story. And when I look at what I have written now I like to think that it's that possessiveness that lead to him putting himself into the situation where he would develop some less than god-fatherly feelings. Originally it might have been all about trying to pick up where he left off with his little prongslet. Buuuut as we all know the human body likes to torture us with feelings and inflicts us ahem… embarrassing physical juttings (LOL sorry sorry Assassins Creed Brotherhood moment!) you can't help how your body reacts. Anyways he will be often times overly possessive and downright cruel to people that he thinks are keeping him from Isabella. Remus too… but Remmy gets Tonskie :D As for how Remus is going to handle this? Well I'm not sure. I'm stuck between having him suspect and almost expect it, and having him be all pissy and have Tonks make him sleep on the couch :D, or have him okay but reluctant.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did Draco would be mine as would a young Tom Riddle and Harry…and Sirius… WHO WOULD HAVE LIVED!

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. Especially Harry and Sirius. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE. **_**If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas/books I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

! #$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#W #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*()*&^%$# #$%^&*()*&^%$# #$%^

Sirius paced back and forth in the sitting room of 12 Grimmauld Place. This was not good. It would not do! He should not be having these feelings! She was his goddaughter! His best mates daughter! He had changed her diapers! But those green eyes… those avada kadavra eyes… Lily's eyes had been green, but not like that.

And she was so tiny. Almost pixie like, and with her halo of black hair it was even more surreal. And despite her sometimes shy behavior she exhibited, she had this aura about her. People were drawn to her. They couldn't help it. He couldn't help it. So petite. So beautiful. His cub. And here he was thinking these thoughts about her. He doubted that she knew what she did to him. And he knew for a fact she didn't think she was pretty. He had tried telling her that she was. After all he had always been of the opinion that tomboys made the prettiest girls. He didn't care if she dressed like Ginny or even that one girl in her year… what was her name… a type of flower… Lavander! He stopped and blinked then shook his head. No, no it wouldn't do for her to dress like that around him. He wouldn't be able to keep his hands away. [A.N. I don't really remember Lavander's character but from what I've gathered she dresses a bit revealing. Pleas correct me if I'm wrong.]

People had been flooing in and out of the house all day. Molly Weasley was bustling about driving him nutters. He might not like this house, but it was his. And that woman was trying to run it like it was hers. Daring to deny him time with **HIS **Izzy! He had watched her try and insert herself into Izzy's life as if she were her mother. And while he was okay with her having a mother figure in her life, Molly just went too far and it seemed like she was trying to take Lily's place. And that was a big No No in his and Remus' books. Bloody woman had _finally_ shut up for a while after he put his foot down about Snivellus teaching Izzy Occlumency. Then she started right back up again trying to separate them. All in all the woman was lucky Remus was the werewolf and not him. Not that Remus wasn't losing his cool with her. She kept trying to set Tonks up with Bill. And Bill was with Fleur. And Tonks was with Remus.

+flashback+

"No the bloody hell he will **NOT **be teaching her occlumency! I **WILL NOT** allow Snivellus anywhere **NEAR **Prongslet's mind!" He slammed his hands down on the table. What the bloody hell was this old man thinking?!

"Sirius my dear boy-" Oh FUCK NO! He quickly tossed a reducto at the wall behind Dumbledore.

"I **WILL NOT **let him near **MY **cub!" He growled out sounding dangerously like his animagus form. "If you ignore what I'm telling you Dumbledore… I will make Mordred look like a **SAINT**."

"Sirius Black!" Mrs. Weasley screeched. That bloody woman! He was already pissed at her for earlier. Both he and Izzy had fallen asleep on the couch, they had both ended up stretched out and Izzy had curled up on top of him. Like she used to do when she was little. The woman went bat shit crazy! She had made Izzy cry and avoid him! **NO MORE**!

"You **DO NOT** get a say in this Molly. This is **MY** house! She is **MY** goddaughter. I WILL NOT let that man near her like that!" Was he being too possessive again? Well too bloody fucking bad! He paused to take a breath before he did something that would upset Izzy even more. "How would you feel if he was near Ginny like that? In such an intimate manner. Because that's what it is!" Ha! Take that woman! That's right sit down and shot your gob!

"And you know was well as I do that he hated James. And for some Merlin forsaken reason he see's James in Izzy! You really think he would be gentle about it?! My answer is **NO**!" To emphasize his point he put his arm around his cub's shoulder and led her out of the kitchen.

+end flashback+

He had given her a family book as an early birthday gift and told her to use it and that they would find someone to _gently test her_. And like most things, if she had an actual reason to learn it ( like life or death) she learned it. Like with her Patronus she had gone above and beyond what most people could do. She managed to keep Dumbledore out. But the good things couldn't last. She had forgotten to clear her mind one night and Voldemort had sent her a vision. One of him (Sirius) being tortured. Of course she had panicked. Somehow Hermione had managed to calm her down to contact him first to make sure.

So of course when he had felt his mirror vibrate and her frantic voice come from it he had been ready for blood. Then as soon as her beautiful face had shown she had passed out. He had quickly flooed to the headmaster's office to find them all there. She had practically met him at fireplace so he snatched her up and didn't let go.

He had heard James and Lily whisper about a prophecy… but he had never believed it. After hearing it, Izzy came alive. The terror left her eyes and the destruction she wrought made an of Lily's flairs look tame. He had never seen her like that. He loved it. And he knew she didn't feel the least bit sorry for the things that she broke. She had ranted and raved at Dumbledore about why he didn't tell her. She hissed out (almost slipping into parsletongue) that she had never had a childhood with living in the cupboard under the stairs (first time he had heard about it) and said that if that was a childhood she couldn't wait to grow up. Then she even ranted at him about leaving him (Sirius) in Azkaban for twelve years! A temper worthy of an Evans. Worthy of a Black even.

No. Don't go there Padfoot! She's fifteen (almost sixteen that traitorous little voice whispered with glee). And you're thirty-six! Granted now that he could rest and get food normally he was getting his old look back. He smirked; especially if the giggles he had heard were anything to go by. That had been a boost to his ego hearing that. Come to think of it…that had been before the whole Molly blowing up on them thing… had she heard the girls too?

It was almost time to go see her. He just had to wait until Moody wasn't on guard. It was Fletcher tonight. He had been going every other day since she had been home. He had heard the story of them threatening Dursley, and he knew that wouldn't go over well with the man. So he had… dropped by…for a little visit.

+flashback+

They had just walked in and they were making his tiny Izzy carry her heavy trunk and birdcage by herself! "Hello Dursley. Tuney darling! So nice to see you after that debacle of yours at the wedding!" He grinned from his spot on the stairs. Oh yes he remembered that day. The bitch had made Lily cry on her wedding day.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The fat tub-o-lard bellowed. Ah dear Tuney knows what's happening.

"Siri!" The light of his life dropped her trunk and empty cage and tackled him. Laughing he spun her around before setting her back down.

"Ello love."

"What are you doing here? Do the others know?" On the poor kid. He knew what she was thinking and he wished he could. He didn't want to be away from her anymore.

"I just came by for a little chat," Grinning mischievously. No one had any clue that he was here or what he had planned. "I know for a fact that the others have spoken to you Dursley." He growled over the tony girls shoulder. "I also am pretty sure what you had planned for after you got her home you fat pig." She shivered and he pulled her close. Not his Iz. "So since I couldn't be there to give you my own message the first time. I'm here to give it to you now." His normal smile slipped from his face and showed his true colors. "You lay a hand on her Dursley and I will make your life a living hell. More than a living hell really. Hell will look like a Utopia by the time I'm done with you." Here he smiled again. "I will be visiting every other day to make sure that you keep the end of the bargain. And I will be staying the night as well."

"Now see here we will not have any more of this freakishness than we already have to put up with! It's bad enough that we've had to deal with this freak-" Before the man could finish that horrible word a reductoto the wall halted him. Petunia screamed and the baby whale whimpered.

"What did you call her?" Instead of the normal explosion he was calm. Deadly calm. Despite that she might be scared, he knew Izzy loved this.

"Frea-" another reducto to another wall. He would get these muggles trained one way or another.

"Wrong answer. Try again." This time Vernon wisely kept his mouth shut. "Now like I said I will be staying each night that I visit. And since I'm here tonight I'll stay." A quick repairo and the walls were fixed. "Come on cub let's get your things to your room! Oh and Dursley… that cupboard is no longer useful." I hadn't been able to resist it as soon as I had seen the door.

+end flashback+

Thankfully they hadn't decided to switch up the watch so he had it memorized and was never there when Moody was on watch. To think that it was such a novel idea to sleep in on a summer day… She was done with her summer homework by now and had Hermione and Remus double check it. He had seen how it had been awkward for her to have him in the room and he cursed Molly for the thousandth time. This had been a part of his plan the whole time really. Get her used to him again. After hearing those giggles he just couldn't resist. He had to see. And this is what he got for pushing it.

"PADFOOT!" He jumped as Remus and Tonks came tumbling from the fireplace. He blinked and ran over to them trying to see if they were hurt.

"What? What is it Moony?" Expecting to hear that the Ministry had been attacked or something his heart nearly stopped at what he heard.

"They caught him. They caught the rat."

Within seconds he had let out a whoop and dragged them both up and started dancing around the room. They were so busy laughing that they didn't hear the floo. When they finally stopped Dumbledore stood there looking highly amused, next to Amelia Bones who just shook her head.

"You still haven't changed Black."

He grinned roguishly at her. "Amelia! Why ever would I go and do a thing like that?"

She cleared her throat and unrolled a scroll. "Sirius Black. You are hereby pardoned from all accused crimes. You will be compensated for you time spent in Azkaban and if you so wish it reinstatement to your Auror rank." She handed him the scroll as soon as she finished. "There will be a Special Edition of the Prophet that is being released to all the Wizarding World."

"Sirius!" Ginny, Ron and the Twins all came running down the stairs. "Look!" Ginny thrust out her hands and showed him the newspaper.

**Peter Pettigrew found alive! Sirius Black Innocent!**

"How did it happen?" by this time more people had joined them in the sitting room.

"As we know…" Dumbledore began to speak. "The vision young Isabella was sent was a trap. It was to get her to the Hall of Prophecy." They all nodded. "It would seem that Peter was tasked with retrieving the prophecy. Alas… only Isabella or Voldemort can touch it." A few people flinched at the name. "Though how Peter was caught was beyond me."

"I might have… mentioned what happened to an Unspeakable friend of mine." Tonks spoke up. "And since she happened to know about the prophecy… they managed to place a few spells that alerted them to anyone entering." They all grinned.

"Is he?"

"Kissed as soon as the trial was over." Amelia nodded.

Turning to Ron Sirius grinned. "Can I borrow Pig? Oh and the paper." He leaned down quickly and whispered in the boy's ear telling him what he wanted. Ron grinned and ran up stairs.

"What are you doing Padfoot?" Remus looked at him suspiciously. Trying to look innocent he just waved his hands.

"Oh nothing. Well…" he cleared his throat. "I'm a free man now… If you'll excuse me…I have plans." Whistling and rocking back in his feet for a few seconds, he apparated out before anyone could do anything.

It was raining. He looked up in time to see Izzy dart away from her open window. Withing seconds she was out the door and in his arms beings spun around. Perfect! She could come back with him now! She didn't ever have to come back here ever again!

"I'm free cub! They even compensated me and I get my old job as an Auror back!" They most likely looked like idiots dancing around in the rain. But he didn't care. And he knew she didn't either. After a while they stopped and just held each other. Only one thing was missing. Could he do it? Dare he do it? It's not or never she's pulling away. Just as she pulled away he leaned back in and did it.

He kissed her.

! #$%^&*()_(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# ! #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()(*&^%$#

Uzume Tsuki: as you can see I decided to match the chapters. This was actually all written in one day. Towards the end you could prolly tell. LOL Can you see what I meant by him being possessive and downright cruel? Trust me there is more to come. And as you can see I have set it up to where Molly is a "bad guy". I'm used to reading fanfics where she is this overbearing woman who just doesn't know when to let go and shut up. But here it is. Chapter 2!


	3. PLEASE READ!

Uzume Tsuki: Okay guys i just realized something! I actually put in the first flashback that since Izzy had been studying Occlumency that she remembered some things from her childhood, when that was the memory from BEFORE she started practicing it! LOL WHOOPS! So that has been edited. Nothing else has been changed just that!


	4. Nothing Else Matters

Uzume Tsuki: Okay I am American. I have made this clear in my other stories… but I felt that I needed to tell people that because I barely know any British slang. What I do know is from fanfics and looking it up. And by the way…. YOU GUYS TOTALLY RAWK! 1,602 views! Out of my 32 stories only five of them have broken that over 1 K mark, with He Makes me Feel like a Woman at over 5 K. And you guys have no idea how that makes me feel! Well okay some of you just might, but I love it when people enjoy my stories.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way any of these characters were written they would never do what I have them doing. Especially Harry and Sirius. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a PREIVATE MESSAGE. If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas/books I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song Nothing Else Matters**

! #$%&*()_)(*&^%$# #$%&*()_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$# #$%^&*()(*&

She blinked owlishly at him as he pulled back from kissing her. Did he just… he really just…

"Merlin Izzy I'm sorry I don't know wha-" As he started to pull back she wrapped her arms around his neck and threaded her fingers through his hair. Standing on her tip toes she pulled him back down and crashed her lips onto his. She was reminded of and American song suddenly.

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
and nothing else matters

Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
and nothing else matters

Because really; nothing else mattered as his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. Not the rain, and not Number 4 Privet Drive behind her either, not even Voldemort mattered at the moment. This was amazing. Definitely better than that kiss she shared with Terry Boot during the Yule Ball. [1]

They pulled apart when they needed to breathe again. Resting his forehead on hers Sirius smiled at her.

"Well now. I am going to pretend I did not see that. And I believe you and I need to have a chat Padfoot." Sirius winced and she bit her lip.

"Oh bugger." She whispered.

"Yes well… I'll be leaving Dora here to speak with Bella. Come on Padfoot." He was in his teacher mode. Like he was scolding a student.

"Don't call her Bella!" Sirius hissed making Remus wince. Sirius had always refused to call her Bella because of his cousin Bellatrix. And he let people know that he did not like her being called that. "And I'm not leaving without Izzy, Moony. She's not staying here now that I'm free."

"I didn't plan on leaving her here Pad. We need to talk. NOW." He seemed close to losing his patience. His amber eyes sharp. Moony was close to the surface. Kissing her forehead Sirius mumbled as he let go and apparated away with Remus.

She fidgeted in front of Tonks. The older woman had her arms crossed and she was tapping her foot. As soon as the two men vanished her stern face split into a grin. "Wotcher Izzy! You've had a fun day haven't you?"

"You're not mad at me?" Isabella brightened.

"Oh Merlin no! Izzy I was seven when you were born! Sirius and Remus were both there when I was born! I would be a hypocrite if I was mad at you!"

"But Remus.."

"Oh Wolfie isn't mad. Okay well he is, but he's mad that Sirius didn't say anything to him about it! We both suspected it since the couch incident!" Tonks' hair cycled between colors as she giggled. "We had a bet going on how long it would be before he broke down and said something. I'm guessing this has been where Siri has been vanishing to every other night?" Her eyes narrowed and her hair turned red.

"We haven't done anything! Just sleep!"

"Good. You need to take it slow Izzy. You're only sixteen. And I'm sure that's what Wolfie is reminding bonehead off. Take your time." The metmorphgus tossed an arm around her. "Sides you and me we gotta stick together! We both sunk ourselves some dishy old men! And there will be people who won't like it."

"Mrs. Weasley."

"Righto ducky. She's still tryin to push me n' Bill together. Wolfie's not too happy with it. And he was especially angry when she yelled at you. She's taken over Siri's house as if it were her own, and she's forcing herself into the job of being your Mum." Tonks held up her hand to quiet the objections. "We know she means well love, but it's gotten to be too much. Did you ever wonder why Bill and Charlie left?" She had wondered… and poor Fleur.

"So come on! Let's get your stuff!" As they turned towards the house Tonks made a face. "Cor this house is too perfect!"

"It's only like that because I used to clean it." She was lucky that Uncle Vernon hadn't come home yet.

"Girl! What's this now?!" But there's Aunt Tuney. "This freakishness is going to stop! The whole neighborhood is talking about you welcoming older men into the house! And if they just saw that display out in the front yard they'll know that you've been whoring yourself!"

"I have not been whoring myself!" She was horrified that this was happening in front of Tonks.

"You've had a grown man sleeping in your bed for two weeks. And I've seen the way he looks at you! Get out of my house I will not be having this!" Before Tonks could do anything she laughed.

"It's funny how you treat me like this when you know full well who he is, and what he would do to you if he heard you speaking to me like this." She sneered. "Remember Aunt Tueny, he's not restricted by the underage law. And I don't plan on coming back. So you'll just have to find someone else to be your house elf." She watched in satisfaction as the woman paled before she trudged upstairs.

"I'm guessing Siri made some threats?" Tonks called after her.

"You could say that." She grinned as she happily packed all of her things. She'd never have to come back… "Fly to Grimmauld Place girl…" she quickly let Hedwig out and shut the window.

She was on cloud nine as she and Tonks left Number 4 Privet Drive. And she was still on cloud nine when they arrive at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Not even the thought of Mrs. Weasley blowing her top bothered her. Nothing could at the moment. She left her things at the door where the promptly disappeared.

"Oh Izzy what are you doing here?" speaking of the Weasley matriarch.

Before she could even formulate a response Sirius came into the room grinning rakishly then suddenly snatched her up and pulling her onto the couch with him. She squealed in delight as she tickled her. Everyone watched the scene between the two happily. It had actually been a while since the two had had a happy interaction in this house. They settled down and he stretched out across the couch in a familiar postion.

"Sirius Black!"

"Oh shut up woman this is my house." He muttered as he nuzzled Izzy's hair. "And I feel like taking a nap. With Izzy." Everyone waited for the explosion. It was well known that you did not talk back to Molly Weasley. "You don't like what I do I don't care. You think I'm a shitty parent? I don't care. Izzy doesn't need a parent."

"And just what do you mean by she doesn't need a parent? She is just a chil-" the woman began screeching.

Sirius growled before he sat up holding Izzy bridal style. "I mean that she has practically raised herself. Those good for nothing relatives of hers made sure of it. She can take better care of herself than most people in this room!" He stood up still holding her. "Now since you won't let us enjoy a nap here, I believe we will go to the library. What do you say Izzy?"

"Mmm sounds good to me Siri." She snuggled into him closer. And just as quickly as he had come in he left to go upstairs.

"Isabella Potter!" Molly screeched again. "I am your-"

"Molly." Remus interrupted. "You are not her mother. And don't you even dare to claim to be." The look on his face made everyone leery. "If she should choose to be with Sirius you have no say in the matter. Just as you have no say in whom anyone else in this house is with."

"You mean they are actually together?" Hermione asked.

"It is not my place to say if they are or not. Does it bother you if they are?" Remus markedly asked.

Hermione paused weighing her words. She knew that her answer would decide on if she was allowed to be near Izzy anymore. "No. If she is happy that is all that matters. Sirius too. They both deserve every bit of happiness they can get." There was a chorus of agreements around her. "Besides… I figured something like this would happen after the Couch Incident."

"Exactly."

Later that night if someone happened to pass by the library they would hear a soft voice singing pleasantly. Izzy sat on the couch running her hands through Sirius' hair. The fire cracked merrily in the fireplace.

**So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters****  
**

**I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters****  
**

**Yeah, trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters****  
**

**Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know****  
**

**So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters****  
**

**Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know, that's right****  
**

**Never opened myself this way  
And life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters, yeah****  
**

**Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters****  
**

**Never cared for things they say  
Never cared for games they play  
I never cared for what they do  
I never cared for what they know  
And I know, yeah yeah yeah**

She didn't care what anyone said. As long as she had her Siri, she could do anything. With him here she felt like she just night survive this war. The whole world could turn on her right now and she wouldn't care. Because nothing else matters.

! #$%^&*I(O*&^%$# #$%^&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&*()(*&^%$# #$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#

Uzume Tsuki: Ehhh I'll most likely end up coming back and going over this again. It just seems so anti-climatic. Who knows the next chapter might end up being lemon flavored. Cuz everyone loves smut…


End file.
